


the season of spring

by Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Series: South Park Drabble Bomb April 2017: Springtime [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, South Park Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/Little%20Keplerette
Summary: Nichole learns she’s the only one unaffected by the springtime while Craig just wants to stop sneezing like a kitten.[Part of the SP Drabble Bomb on Tumblr]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Allergies - Yuck. Lots of people have them, and lots of people hate them. Unfortunately with the beautiful weather comes the sniffles and the sore throats, if your muse is one of the unlucky souls with an aversion to fresh spring growth. Do they have a ritual that they stick to whenever they start feeling like garbage? Do their loved ones try to cheer them up or help them feel better when they’re feeling under the weather? Will one of them just not stop bringing up wacky home remedies that absolutely will not- oh, wow, would you look at that. It worked! Huh.

“It’s so unfair that you- achoo! – don’t get hit by hay fever, Nichole.”

Nichole laughed, fishing a box of tissues from her bag and handing it over to Wendy, who gladly took a few and sneezed into them. “I’ve never known the feeling of hay fever, Wendy, and I don’t think I ever will.”

“Really?” Bebe asked as Red sneezed like a kitten, sniffing miserably as the girls trudged to school together. “That’s weird. Nearly everyone in the batch gets hit by hay fever during the spring, no matter who they are.”

Nichole tilted her head to the side curiously. “Really now?”

“Trust me – achoo! – you’re the outlier among us,” Lola grumbled, taking some tissues from the box Wendy was currently holding while blowing into them, her other hand still firmly clutching Jenny Simons’s to keep her from leaping three feet into the air with every sneeze. “It’s the reverse for the younger kids – they’re all unaffected by hay fever except for like, one person.”

Milly sniffled. “That would be my sister, Flora. She gets the worst of it – she practically jumps out of her seat with each sneeze with how light she is.”

“It’s still so _weird_ to see everyone else look all miserable this spring when it’s supposed to be one of the nicest seasons of the year,” Nichole admitted. “Maybe it’s just me, though.”

Wendy shook her head as she pushed open the school’s doors, leading them inside. “Nah, you and me both, Nic – spring’s supposed to be better than this. But, alas, the season of spring calls for pollen in the air, and with pollen comes-“

“AAAAHHHH-CHOO!”

The girls all silenced – as did the rest of the people in the hallway – to look at the source of the incredibly loud sneeze, which happened to be one Pip Pirrup, who turned a hideous shade of red as he mumbled, “E-excuse me.”

“Gesundheit,” Herbert Pocket, who had been standing nearby holding his and Estella’s things, told him helpfully.

“- sneezing. Lots and lots of sneezing,” Wendy finished. The girls all giggled.

As they all dispersed to put their books in their lockers and grab what they needed for their first period, Nichole was greeted by the sight of Tweek rubbing Craig’s back, the taller boy looking absolutely miserable as he rubbed at his nose. Token, Clyde, and Jimmy didn’t look any better, though Token seemed to be holding up much better as he raised a hand in greeting of his girlfriend.

“You guys look really bad,” Nichole frowned. “Is hay fever _that_ horrible?”

Clyde sniffed loudly. “Nah, Craig’s just a pansy.”

“ _You’re_ a pansy, pansy,” Craig grumped before sneezing. All girls sans Nichole in the vicinity ‘aww’ed at his kitten sneeze, making him turn a bright red before flashing the finger at all of them. Nichole was about to comment when Tweek cast an evil glare at the girls that had ‘aww’ed at Craig, sending a few of them scattering, but since a vast majority were part of the Asian girls group, they only ‘aww’ed harder, some of them even squealing loudly before darting away towards their first period, giggling at their ship.

Jimmy grinned. “Y-yuh-years later, and they still thu-think they’re cute, no matter wuh-what.”

“I mean, Tweek _is_ cu- achoo!” Craig sneezed again, and nearly rammed his head into a nearby locker. “God dammit. Fucking kitten sneezes.”

His blond boyfriend chuckled. “I-I think they’re adorable coming from you.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re my-“Another kitten sneeze, but thankfully they were the only ones left in the hallway. “- boyfriend, Jesus.”

Nichole sighed, shook her head and smiled as Token politely sneezed into a tissue and tossed it into the nearest bin before draping a hand over her shoulder. She burrowed into his side as she asked, “You got affected by the pollen in the air too, sunshine?”

“Not as much as Craig, but yes,” Token sighed as well before pressing a kiss to Nichole’s forehead. “It’s okay, though. I can handle it.”

“You sure?”

“If anything, Craig’s the one that needs taking care of,” Token and Nichole glanced over at Craig, who sneezed again, though it was overpowered by Tweek’s own sneeze, the strength of his sneeze propelling him into the nearest locker and making an obscenely loud crashing noise. “Oh no.”

Nichole’s brow furrowed in concern. “You guys sound worse by the minute.”

“Nah, I-I’ll be fuh- choo! – fine,” Jimmy waved her off, hobbling over towards the direction of his first period. “Bu-but you guys should probably go. The wuh-warnin’ bell rang a minute or so ago.”

“ACK! R-really?! I didn’t hear!” With a yelp, Tweek yanked on Craig and Clyde’s arms before hauling them towards first period, leaving Nichole and Token to stare at each other before reluctantly parting ways – Nichole towards Biology and Token towards English.

“Ice cream after school?” Nichole asked him just before they parted.

Token smiled, and winked. “Ice cream after – achoo! – school.”

“Let’s check on Tweek and Craig after that, okay? I’m already getting the feeling their sneezing’s going to get worse.”

“Really now?”

As if in response, Annie, in the nearby Chemistry classroom, sneezed. Loudly.

The two laughed, and Token amended, “You got me, you got me. Alright, we will, afterwards.”

“I’m always right,” Nichole smiled, wagging her finger at him.

Token conceded with a grin. “I know, sweetpea. I know.”


End file.
